Dont Be Scared
by Tennytiney
Summary: Leah isnt known for running away so why did she run away? Did she know that smell belonged to someone that was meant for her? Or did she think the smell belonged to a monster? M for langague
1. Chapter 1

**I will finish this story you have my word. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. Or any brands I might mention.**

Renesmee's Party 

"Leah! Come on I'm not waiting on your ass anymore!" I heard Jacob yell at me.

"Shut the fuck up! I mean really I'm only running two minutes late!" I yelled back at him.

"Whatever, if we are late to this party I will personally tell Sue on you!"

My mom? Really? I understand that my mom does have some control on me since I am still living at home. I also understand your imprint is a two year old hybrid that looks 8 years old, but that's the worst comeback ever! I mean come on! Are we in 2nd grade? I finish straitening my bangs and tied my shoulder length hair in a ponytail. I was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a green sweater with my chestnut UGG boots (thank you to my close friend Rose)

Yeah I know what you are thinking Leah the hater of ALL VAMPIRES? Friends with a vampire that gives Leah clothes? Name brand for that matter. But yes I am we understand each other. My other friends that are Vampires are Emmett I mean you gotta love him, Alice, we both love shopping, and Jasper, he's like the other side of Alice that you never see and we both enjoy reading. Edward I don't really like because he knows my every thought so I kind of hate that. Esme and Carlisle are more like second parents to me. Bella I'm you can say civil with her. Oh and Renesmee she's cool I enjoy her company but I don't see a lot of her because she always with Jacob.

"Are you finally ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I was only five minutes late you couldn't wait to see her right?" I told him while I was getting into the car.

" When you have an imprint you will understand." he told me.

"If, I get an imprint." I mumbled under my breath.

"huh?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I said quickly.

The ride to the Cullen's was like a half an hour. My I-phone vibrated, I got my I-phone like a month ago for my 19th birthday, my birthday is on August 6th. Today we are celebrating another birthday. Nessie is turning 3 years old. Alice makes her birthdays huge! She invites a lot of vampires, and the La Push wolves but only Embry, Quil, Jacob and I are the only ones that show up. Sam would rather be doing Emily then spending a day with a vampire. Do I hate Sam? Or Emily? Emily no. Sam kind of. He's an asshole he always thinks he can still command me. Emily and I don't talk a lot but we keep in touch if you understand me.

**Where the fuck are you? -Rose**

We just parked and say about 10 cars were parked in the Cullen driveway.

"ROOOSEE!" I yelled "ALLIICCEE!"

"LLEEEAAHH!" they both yelled and ran to give me a hug.

" You know you could've whispered and we would've heard you?" Rose asked in her bitchy voice.

"Aww.. Now what fun will that be?" I asked. I grabbed my gift from Jake's car and handed it to Alice.

"Please don't expect much I know she has everything so I really didn't know what to give her." I told them

"I'm sure anything you give her she will love." Rose told me.

"Renesmee, come say hi to Leah." Alice yelled.

"Hi Leah." Renesmee told me in her shy voice. Renesmee is very shy! I've known her for her whole life and she doesn't trust me yet that hurt.

"Hello, Leah." Edward came to shake my hand and thank me for coming to the party. I said Hi to the rest of the party guest and finally Renesmee.

"Nahuel?" I heard Renesmee ask. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Renesmee? Honey, who are you talking to?" I asked her.

"Leah? I was talking to Nahuel but he disappeared." she told me.

Maybe its her imaginary friend. She is only 3 years old but she's smart so ugh never mind.

"Oh well Honey lets go its time for present so why don't you come downstairs?" I asked her.

"Okay." she told me.

Some vamps got her a lot of clothes which she will be growing out pretty quickly! Edward and Bella got her a plane tickets for Edward Bella and her so they can go anywhere they want. Esme and Carlisle got her the new I-pad 2. Rose and Emmett got her all the Disney movies. Alice and Jasper got her books and TONS OF CLOTHES.

"Renesmee open Leah's!" I blushed.

As she opened the gift I was praying that she loved it.

"Oh my goodness." she whispered.

Everybody gasped as she showed everybody. It wasn't a lot. It was a framed painting of her and Jacob and Jacob was in wolf form not a lot right? But everybody made it into a big deal.

"I love it Leah! Love it!" she told me. And again I blushed.

"Oh Renesmee its perfect! But please open the last present its from Nahuel." Alice told Nessie.

"Can we wait from him?" wait isn't he fake?

"Leah what makes you think that?" Edward asked. Oh yeah mind reader duh.

"Uhm… she said she was playing and then he disappeared?" I asked. Laughing nervously.

"Alice please go get Nahuel." Esme asked. Alice ran out into the forest and return in about 10 minutes.

"Sorry, I need some fresh air." a voice like silk answered. My heart started beating faster as the sent hit me he smelled like mint and forest. Wow. He smelled wonderful who is he? Did I know him?

"Jacob I have to get out." I told him.

"Wait Leah we hav-" he stopped when he finally saw my face. "Go." he told me.

I ran outside ignoring everybody that was shouting at me. I had to get out. Escaping from something I cant describe that smell. I wont ever smell that smell again it was so good it was bad. I knew that if I smelled that smell again something will happen.

I ran to the house and grabbed a few clothes and about 400 dollars. I wrote a letter for Seth and mom. And I also wrote a letter to the Cullen's my last letter was for Rose. And with that I ran to the train station and got on the train that was headed for California I know I was stupid for running away from something that I didn't even know but I had to. Something made me run. And that something owned me. I could feel it.


	2. Where's Leah?

**Disclaimer: I don't know twilight or the brands I mention. **

Where's Leah?

Rose PoV 

I was staring at the trees as I sat on my bed. I looked at the envelope that Seth dropped off about two days ago. I haven't spoke to anyone I miss her. Its like I lost her. We cant find her. Its like she disappeared without even talking to me. I want to read the letter but I know I wont be able to.

"Rose Honey can I come in?" I heard my husband ask me.

"Mph…." I told him.

He opened the door and I buried myself in the covers and pillows I know I look a mess I didn't want to see him. I knew if I was able to cry I would be crying. I heard him pick something up on the floor and I jumped up.

"DON'T OPEN THAT. GET OUT!" I yelled at him. It felt like that scream took all my energy. I fell back onto the pillow. I heard the door open and close.

I know I shouldn't have done that but I couldn't help it. I want my Leah back. I looked at the ground and notice he didn't pick up the envelope he dropped off a tray with three thermoses on the floor and a note. I drank the animal blood and read the note.

_I love you. Leah wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. _

_Love, Emmett. _

I took a shower and got dressed in yoga pants and a gray v-neck. Emmett's right Leah wouldn't want to see me like this she would yell something like

_Your man is going to leave you if he sees you the way you are_ and laugh her ass off. Damn do I miss that bitch. How could she leave me like that? I fixed the bed and grabbed the envelope knowing that I have to get this over with.

_Dear Rose, _

_I know you will have my head if you knew the real reason why I ran away. And I know you would have my head off when I come back about ditching Nessie's party. don't be mad I have my reasons. Please Rose don't go all depressed I better not hear how you are in room under all those pillows don't do it or I will smack you so hard. Hehe I would love to do that. Rose what are you doing? Reading this letter? Well since you wasted your precious Rose time I suppose I better tell you the real reason I left and don't be mad. I have reason to believe that I might've found my imprint. I know you are thinking 'why would you run away from that' but I needed to I couldn't just throw myself into submission. I need time to think this over to think how and what I am going to do. Don't be a bitch to anyone because if you do I would slap you got it? Anyways I know I should be ending this but I just cant. You don't understand how much I'm going to miss you. I know I will only probably only be leaving for a week or a few days but come on! You know I'm going to miss you! Ugh.. Well before anyone comes home I better tell you don't tell anyone that you know about me maybe finding my imprint. Kay? And the story is I felt like I needed to get away. I will call you as soon as I can Kay? And don't be scared. I love you, Rose. _

_Love, Leah _

That bitch! I wanted to scream I wanted to punch someone but most off all I wanted Emmett to hold me. And like he can hear me he knocked on the door. I hid the letter in my makeup bag. I ran to open the door and hugged Emmett. He walked us to bed and kept on telling me how everything was going to be okay. I'm praying that everything is okay. I miss that girl. She was like my sister. I told her everything and anything. I spent the night in Emmett's arms thinking about all the bad things that could happen to her.

Seth's PoV 

I miss my sister but I wont tell anyone I don't want anyone calling me a pussy. My mom is torn up all she does is work cook and the rest of the day she hangs out in Leah's room. I wonder where my sister is. She means the world to me. She doesn't understand how many people love her. I mean Rose is like not talking to anyone she's been in her room for the last couple of days I go on like nothing is bothering but nobody knows that I miss my sister. Sam's been throwing the biggest bitch fit in the whole damn world talking about how Leah only want attention and I can see Emily has been pretty depressed about this whole thing I feel like beating the shit out of Sam but I know my sister will be pretty pissed off. She left three letters two of them were for the Cullen and one was for me and my mom. I grabbed the letter off my desk I'm hiding it from my mom or she will mess up the writing with all her crying.

_Dear Mom,_

_Please don't be angry I need to get away. Being a wolf is hard I will miss you and please don't read Seth's part. I will be back in a week or a few days I will call you when I can. Don't be scared. I love you, Mom._

_Love Leah_

Short and simple like Leah.

_Dear Seth,_

_Don't let mom be depressed. You got it, Crap face? I swear I will smack you into your next birthday. don't stress out. Please act like nothing is wrong. Because nothing is wrong. I'm really not going to call my mom because well I know she will make me come home. So how are the Cullens? Are they doing good I hope they are. How's the pack? How Sam's pack? I know that I shouldn't be asking you these question because you wont be able to answer them. I really am going to miss you. I will be home. Don't be scared. Love you._

_Love Leah._

I started at the letter wishing I can answer her questions. How Sam's Pack is saying some shitty things about you. And how Our pack is going threw withdrawal from their nosy Beta. And how I am scared.

How can she just leave like that and not tell anyone? She's selfish.

Leah's PoV 

Should I call them? Maybe Rose? I did say I will call her. I wonder what they are doing? I wonder how mom is taking this? Is she still going to Charlie's? I hope she's not stopping her life because of me. I miss them a lot. I even miss Jake.

I've been gone for about four days I only have money to buy my way back to Forks. California has been great, I stayed in LA. It was amazing I loved it, I went to the beaches and just relaxed I did think of how my imprint may be but I didn't think a lot on him. I got on the train and played with my I-phone I've been addicted to doodle jump and Angry Birds. I hope he's gone. Whoever he is. I just hope he's gone.

Nahuel PoV 

That's girl that everyone if fussing over who is she? The Cullens asked me to stay with them for a couple of years to show them how to react to Renesmee's changes. Rose hasn't even came out of her room. I don't know anything about this girl Leah expect how she smells that smell made me run out of the room where me and Nessie were playing. She smelled of coconuts, I love coconuts. She was the only female wolf I know that. Finally on Saturday Rose came out her room at 5pm. She waited at the door and finally I heard a car going over the pavement and finally stopping at the front door. Rose ran outside.

"LEAAAHH!" Rose yelled she jumped onto Leah and hugged her so hard. I haven't seen her face because Rose was blocking it. I walked downstairs slowly. From where I can see I saw Alice yelling and hugged her. Next Seth, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Renesmee, Carlisle, Edward and Bella. Finally I made my presence known.

I cleared my throat. And then all eyes went on me and finally I saw her face.


	3. And Then

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the brands I might mention.**

And then…. 

Leah's PoV 

I look at the guy that cleared his throat. And then… I saw his eyes golden with hints of green in them. And then…. I felt like he was the reason why I was on this earth. I was Leah for him. This man owned me and my heart with one glance. I kept on staring it was only me and him. Me and this stranger, together forever… if he will have me. He is beautiful with short black hair, golden with hints of green, I can see his six pack because his black tee shirt was very tight. He is the one for me. I finally took a breath and it hit me his smell mint and the smell of the forest.

"Hi, I'm guessing you are Leah?" he spoke to me. Leah say something he can't know that you and him are soul mates.

"Yup, the one and only!" I flashed him a smile.

"Okay well, I think I need to go hunting so I'll see you soon." And with that he left, taking my heart with him.

"Leah, di-" Jacob started.

"No! Okay gosh. Come Rose I need to go shopping. Alice are you coming?" I asked.

"Of course!." they ran to get their purses while everyone asked me different questions. _Where did you stay? Did you have fun? Did you eat? Was it sunny? Why didn't you call anyone? _

"I'm ready!" Rose sang. Thank you Rose!

"So… do you want to talk about it or no?" I heard her ask while we driving. We usually need two cars because we, as in Alice and Rose, shop so much and because Alice loves her little yellow Porsche. So Rose and I drive in her car while Alice is in her car and we have her on speaker so she wont be alone.

"Let's not talk about that. Please." I told her my voice pleading. "Fine. So what got into you why do you want to go shopping?" she asked and I just looked at her. "Wait? You imprinted on who? Nahuel? Oh my goodness! You have to be shitting me. Oh my gosh I can't believe this ahh I'm so happy!" Rose yelled.

"Wait what?" Alice said over the phone.

"Oh uhmm…. I imprinted on Nahuel please don't tell anyone especially him. And Alice and Rose, please don't try and get us together I have a plan and it has to work. And I want to go shopping because I want him to see me in my best." I explained to them.

"Okay. Well I'm parking see you guys in 3 minutes and 38 seconds." Freaky. Haha but I love her.

We walked into the mall and went straight to Forever 21. I love forever 21 because well its cute and affordable. I grabbed plain t-shirts in these colors: white, black, grey, yellow, and of course blue. I grabbed these really cute Lakers shorts that looked really good on me because of my long legs. I grabbed cute shirts, oh and my favorite a Yale shirt because I've always wanted to attend Yale, its beautiful and a well known school. Then we headed to Nordstrom, Rose's favorite store. I only had money for a pair of Jo jeans. But I can tell Rose kept on asking me if I liked a shirt or a pair of heels, and she will get them in my size. I learned a couple of years back that there is no use of fighting with Rose. And then I saw the cutest earrings every they were small and were in a shape of a heart with diamonds. I knew I had have these.

"Hi, may I have these earrings?" Rose asked the person behind the counters after she paid for them she glanced at me.

"Oh you wanted these?" she asked. I gave her my famous Leah glare, she laughed.

"Here sweet cheeks, there are an early wedding gift." and she smiled.

"Thanks but whatever!" I yelled at her. That gained us a few glares from the people shopping.

Finally we left, they dropped me off by the border and told me to come to dinner at five pm. I checked my phone. Two hours to get ready. I ran home with all my bags I had about four forever 21 bags and like six Nordstrom bags thank you Cullens. And then I saw Sam.

"Leah." Sam said. I was going to ignoring him and get ready to see my imprint.

"Hi, Sam." I told him.

" So you went shopping with the Leeches?" he asked.

"They have names."

"I don't give a flying fu-" he stopped as Emily came by to hug me.'

"Leah I was so worried please come to the dinner tonight I have big news.

"I would but you see I have to see my imp-" I stopped catching myself. " I have to see my friend." I told them and Sam just glared. And Emily, you can see she was sad I wouldn't be coming to dinner.

"Well why don't you tell me what your big secret is?" Sam smirked.

"Well Leah, Emily is expecting." he told me. That stupid smirk still on his face.

"Oh Emily I'm so happy!" I told her a nice big smile on my face. "Is it only one baby?" I asked. I glanced at Sam seeing his face in pure shock because I didn't cry or cuss them out.

"I'm expecting three. I don't know what the sex is, but I'm hoping they are all boys. They would be wonderful." she told me.

"Well I better get going." I hugged Emily and walked to my house I noticed I only had an hour to get dressed did I really talk to them for and hour wow.

I took a shower shaving my legs and arms. I dried myself and put on my vanilla lotion. I grabbed the Jo skinny jeans, the black heels Rose bought me, and a while cami with a black cardigan. I put on the earrings that Rose gave me and ran to fix my hair. I straightened my hair and but a black headband on. I sprayed my Vera Wang perfume and smiled at my appearance. I called Rose to pick me up from the border. Good thing I live very close to the border or I would've died in these heels.

"I approve. Now smile." she told me and posed while holding the door, she laughed. "Get your ass in the car before I drive off without you." she told me.

"ALIICCE!" I yelled and she ran down. "LEEAAH!" she yelled back at me.

"Cute outfit by the way." she told me.

"Hey, that's what I told her, you little pixie!" Rose told her, Alice smiled and ran back inside. From where I was standing I could smell dinner it was Ziti. Yum. And garlic bread. Double yum.

"Hi, Leah." Nahuel greeted me by the door when I walked by him.

"Hi, Nahuel." I greeted back and smiled.

"So, Leah I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me, I find you interesting." he told me. Oh my goodness he finds me interesting.

"Oh, of course. How about after dinner?" I asked him.

"That's perfect." and he walked away.

*N&L* *N&L* *N&L*

Please tell me if you enjoy this story. I am really getting into this story! Please review. If I get a few reviews I will post over the weekend. PLEASE! Kay thank you. Enjoy! Oh and the first two people to review will be noticed in my story please.

XOXO, Tennytiney.


	4. Learning About You

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the brands I might mention, **

Leah's PoV 

"Oh my goodness, Esme this is delish!" I told her. I loved her cooking, her baking was off but my mom made up for that. I glance over to my left and I see Nahuel eating the same amount of steak as me, but it was rare, like really rare. Gross. I glance to my right and I see Seth eating two times my plate size… good thing for not gaining weight when being a wolf. In the living room I can heard Alice and Jasper talking quietly, the are basically ,my favorite couple they were really made for each other. Emmett and Rose was doing god knows what at their little house they owned.

The Cullens had four houses on the same land, the first was the main house it was big with at least six rooms, next was Edward's and Bella's house they had three rooms, then it was Alice and Jasper with two rooms, and last Rose and Emmett, with three rooms.. Even with all the houses they own the main house was used the most. I had a room in the main house because I used to spend the night here to get away from the whole fighting with Sam why I left and other things.

"Leah?" I heard Nahuel ask me. "Yes." I replied.

"I was thinking that maybe you would like to take a walk with me now to let our dinner digest." he asked shyly.

"Oh of course let me change my shoes." I told him I ran to Rose's place to find her and Emmett watching a movie.

"Wow wasn't expecting this." I said when I walked in. "Do you think you could just come in here and act like you own my damn house?"

"Rose, my sexy little friend, let me borrow some shoes!" I yelled at her. Rose and I joke around with sex all the time, anything to do with it.

We walked into one of the rooms and I realized that they had two rooms and the ' 3rd room' was a closet for Rose, I guess you do learn something new everyday. She let me borrow black Jordan's. Thank god for me and Rose being the same size in almost everything but bras. She was a 34 D, while I was a 34 C. but I love my boobs they are perfect! I ran back to the Cullen's house and saw Nahuel waiting for me.

"Kay, I'm ready!"

"Great so I was thinking on this walk we can learn about each other." he informed with a small smile on his face.

"Okay so lets flip a coin to see which of us is the lucky one to be first." I told him. I choose tails and he choose heads. I flipped the coin and it landed on tails, lucky me.

"You might want to sit down, I don't have a beautiful past." I told him. He sat down on the log next to me.

"So…. My name is Leah Clearwater, my birthday is August 6th. I'm nineteen years old, I became a wolf when my father passes away. I guess I had so much built anger in my body that I felt I need to let it all out. I mean my boyfriend that I thought I was going to marry left me for my cousin, that's what imprinting makes you do by the way, and then I touch my dad while he was having a heart attack and keep in mind I was running a fever for a very long time. I remember how he looked at me in shock like he couldn't believe it. So I started screaming in the forest and then I feel this whoosh. I hear a lot of voices telling me to calm down, in my head I'm thinking, wait I'm dead maybe I get to see my dad… and then I hear his damn voice, I hear Sam's voice and oh that makes me mad, very mad. He tells me I'm a wolf and I need to think about something to calm down something that will make me calm. And I think of my mom's beautiful smile, her long light brown hair, and her grey eyes. Next thing I know I'm naked in front of three different wolves. Fast forward a year and I become friend with Alice and Rose, my whole wardrobe change is because of them. I see them as my sisters they mean the world to me. And now I'm here talking to you, telling you about my past." I look into his eyes thinking that maybe he wishes he hasn't asked me about my life. I'm the only female to shift in the whole tribe.

" Wow, Leah my heart goes out to you." was all he had to say.

Then he starts, "Let's see my mother was human I never knew her because she died while giving birth to me, I basically killed her because of my venom. My aunt delivered me and I bit her, it took her five days to become a vampire. I've never met my father, and to tell you the truth I don't want to because he left my sister's and I." he said

"Wait, sorry to interrupt, but how didn't your sisters kill your mother?" I asked him.

"They don't have vampire venom." he explained to me. "Anyways I studied to become a doctor, which I am, I attend law school, to become a lawyer. I used to live with my aunt but the Cullens want me to stay here to help Renesmee with her changes." he told me.

"What changes?" I heard myself asking.

"Oh… I don't think they would want you to know, I don't really like talking about the change. Its horrible." he told me.

"Oh well look at the time!" I exclaimed. It was around three in the morning and I had patrol tomorrow at like noon. I said goodbye to Nahuel and went to the Cullens house to say bye to everyone. I grabbed my baby brother, much to his dislike, and brought him home. I was out like a light switch when my head hit the pillow.

Nahuel PoV 

_Leah._ That girl has been on my mind for the longest. She's so strong, I don't know what I would do if I lost my cousin, boyfriend, and father all in the same here. Even though I never knew what it felt like to have a father I knew what it was to have a parents love, thanks to Aunt. Speaking about my aunt I have to call her so she wont be freak out.

"Huilen?" I asked over the phone.

"Dear brother! Where have you been? Aunt Huilen has been worried sick about you! How Can you leave like that?" my sister, Valezca asked. I guess she has moved from an Australian accent. To a British one, oh the joy.

"Sister please put Aunt Huilen on the phone, please." I asked. "Hello? Nahuel?" I head my aunts lovely voice.

"Hi Huilen."

"Where are you? I am worried sick! Why would you leave like that?" she sounded stressed. I don't know why because I am half vampire and I can protect myself, so I guess its her loving nature that made her worry.

"I'm at the Cullens. I'm uhmm staying here because of the change." I explained.

"Well return very quickly I miss you too much!" she said. Soon we said good bye and I went to take a shower. I got in my pjs and thought of Leah how pretty her black hair is, how he tan skin is perfect how I'm taller then her, how slender she is. I've never seen her as a wolf but I sure do I get to see her soon.

"Nahuel?" I heard Renesmee say.

"Why would you think that?

"Are you dating, Leah?" she asked her you can see her innocence in her brown eyes.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well because she looks at you the same way J-." and she was cut short by Alice. "Renesmee its time for a bath I have new princess Tiana bubbles!" Alice told her like it was the best thing, in the whole world.

They left my room. My mind was drifting to Leah, she is perfect in her way. How her eyes brighten when she talks about Seth or her mother. How she can light a whole room up with her smile and how she can darken a room if she wanted to. She is amazing. I keep wondering why I feel like this toward a female I've never felt like this. of course I had my flings with humans, but this, this is real. I can feel it. And finally I felt sleep take me on. My dreams were about Leah and only _Leah. _

*N&L*N&L*N&L*N&L*

Hello! I am back just like I promise! Please review… AND a special thank you to two wonderful people! 1. A big thank you to Bramkel1! And another big thank you to Angelflower7969! I adore you two right now! Please review!

XOXO, Tennytiney


	5. Playing Baseball and A little more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the brands I might mention. **

**Leah's PoV **

"LEAH! I'm hungry!" My little brother wailed from his room, and that is why I liked it better when he stayed at the Cullens.

"Ask mom." I managed to mumble in my sleeping state. " She's not here!" He yelled.

I got up and brushed my teeth, and of coursed tinkled. I checked my phone and noticed I had two unread messages, oh how I love that waking up to texts can make my whole day, I decided that I would check them later after I made my breakfast. I slipped on a pair of pants knowing very well that Seth wouldn't appreciate me if I paraded around the house with only his shirt and underwear. I mean I did have pjs but I get hot very easily and I love blankets, it a weird thing I cant even describe. So I usually sleep in a huge shirt.

I took out the eggs, bacon, waffles and pancake mix, I enjoy cooking but being forced to do I don't really enjoy it, and just like my mom I was more a baker then a cook. I quickly made breakfast and called Seth down.

"Mmmm… Something smells great!" Seth yelled from the top of the staircase. "Eat up!" I told him and went to my room to get dressed. Fist I took a thirty minute show. I dried myself and of course put on my vanilla lotion. Next I moved to my overflowing wardrobe, I grabbed a tank top and a pair of old navy skinny jeans, I also added black and white vans. I wanted to do something really sporty today. I finally checked my I-phone….

**Hey, thunder storm today wanted to know if you and the dogs want to play? If you do, don't forget your jerseys. -Rose **

**Honey, I went to Charlie's for the morning. Love you and please me nice to your brother.**

Before I left the house I grabbed my Wolf Pack jersey and Seth's too.

"Hey Leah!" Rose yelled from her room in her house.

"Hey so what time does this game start?"

"I don't know. But I was thinking Emmett and I want to renew our vows and I was wondering would you be my maid of honor?" she asked me.

"Oh my goodness! You know damn well that I'm going to say yes. When are you going to do it?" I ask her all excited I've never been in a wedding I was asked to be in Emily's, but what in the right mind made her ask me. Hello you are marrying the man I was going to marry but hey who the hell is Sam now? Because I don't care about him.

"I'm thinking in a year." she told me.

So after the whole thing with Rose. Alice called us to tell us the baseball game was going to start so we ran to the clearing and got into our team. The Cullen team was Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Renesmee, Emmett, and Jasper. The Wolf team was Me, Jacob, Nahuel, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Alice. We had Alice because none of us knew had to pitch and she did. Rose was the pitcher for the Cullens. I take the outfeild because I am a very fast runner. And the vampires do use their power on us. Like Jasper make us feel like we want to drop the ball when we want to catch, he's cool. Edward tries to listen to us to see if we are thinking of bunting or hitting far. Bella shield our stink so they can concentrate. But on our team Alice acts like she's having a vision so the other person thinks her pitch will be off so they relax and then bam she throws a curveball. And since Embry and Quil are very slow when running in human form they turn into a wolf to run, we have a lot of clothes in the dugout for them. I know it doesn't seem fair the way we play but I enjoy it, its like a challenge.

Right now it is 2-3 and I'm up to bat Embry is sitting on second base in his wolf form and Nahuel is on first base. Its full count right now and Rose is wearing her smile like we already won. Did I mention that it was bottom of the 9th with two out? Talk about pressure. But I didn't think about it because I didn't want Edward or Jasper to sense I'm weak I look around and I spot Bella and Nessie. Hmm… Tough decision I know Nessie might catch, and Bella might catch it too but Bella is a slow runner and Nessie is pretty fast. So I go for Bella, Rose throws the ball and I hit with all my might I see it go into the forest and I see that Bella is gone nthe plan worked. I see Embry running home at least we tied it and then Nahuel is going to third what is he doing?

"STOP!" I yell but he's going home and the ball zips by me and then it falls on the floor next to me and I'm in shock.

"Leah, hurry!" Nahuel is yelling at me I ran with all my might and by the time Jasper picked up the ball I was already home.

"Wow… What you do?" I ask him.

"I was using my power." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is your power?" I ask.

"Oh I can stop things with my mind and when I touch something I can make it do things I want." I was in total shock what else can he do? He seemed like he can do anything and everything.

"Have you maybe thought you can try and reach your power beyond what you've tried?" Edward asked.

"No, and I don't plan to." Nahuel snapped and walked away. I ran after him.

"Nahuel?" I asked him. "Leah why do you smell so good to me?" he asked.

"I really don't know. But you smell good to me too." I admitted.

"Leah you are so beautiful, your grey eyes look like they hold so much knowledge. And your smile it takes my breath away Leah. I feel like my soul belongs to you and I know this might sound weird but I feel like that. You mean the world to me even though I barely know you. Your body calls to me. Yelling take me. Leah I want you!" he said his golden eyes turned dark, they held lust and desire.

I was about to speak when I felt his lips on me he wasn't warm like Nessie he was cold. He kissed me with so much passion that I got weak in the knees. I'm assuming he knew my legs were going to give out at anytime because he picked me up and ran to his room in the main house all I have to say is I'm happy that everybody was still playing. He laid me down on his bed and he kissed. Not like the sloppy kisses but toe curling kisses. When I finally let him in my mouth I felt like I was soaring. He would bury his hands in my hair and tried to make us as close as possible. I was getting so turned on by just feeling him on me. He is my soul mate. All we did was kiss, I swear. We stopped kissing and talked.

"Are you ever going to tell me why, I feel like this?" he pleaded

"Soon." I told him and fell asleep in his arms.

**Nahuel's PoV **

As I stared at this woman that changed me so much in only a few days. She was smart, beautiful, and unpredictable. Her name is Leah Clearwater. She is sleeping in my arms and watching her sleep is making me sleepy but I cant take a nap. My vampire side wont allow me. I can only sleep at night. But I don't mind having her in my arms while I think about her.

She has these grey eyes that I can stare at for the longest time. I know it sounds stupid and I sound like a love sick fool. But what can I say she is everything I think about. Her hair is silky. Her skin was so soft, and her body has curves in all the right places. Sure I have looked at other girls but Leah gave me butterflies.

I touched her arm and made her think of us being together but what shocked me is that she was already thinking of us. The way I held her. I'm crazy for this girl Leah. When I was kissing her I had the biggest fucking boner ever. Fuck did it hurt, I was hoping she will take care of it but I didn't ask because she was my angel, she was my everything this wolf, this woman, my everything. Scary? I know.


	6. Rash Decisions

Rash decisions 

Leah's PoV 

I felt someone playing with my hair and sometimes they will give me light kisses on my neck. I inhaled and I realized it was my imprint, Nahuel.

"I know you are awake, beautiful. Open those grey eyes." he said. Just like I was told I open my eyes and rubbed them and I looked up to see him.

"Good Morning." I said. "Leah, its only 5pm. But good morning to you too!" he said. "Oh my goodness I slept in wait what's today's date?" I asked I hate when I take naps and I totally forget everything.

"It's the same day Leah! Its Wednesday and we were playing baseball and then I ran off you followed and.." he trailed off. And then it hit he asked me questions why he feels like this towards me. And we kissed… how can I forget? I looked up at saw the hurt in his eyes, I wanted to take away that pain he didn't deserve it. So I kissed him on the lips and ran my hands thorough his hair. God did I love him.

"Leah! Come on!" Esme yelled. I ran downstairs after stealing a few kisses from Nahuel more to his liking.

"Honey, the girls annual GAFB vacation is going on. We need to find a place to visit. So I'm holding a meeting for everybody tomorrow at 10 in the morning." she told me. I loved the Get Away From Boys vacation. Last year we went Paris we stayed a week, we went shopping, got our nails and hair done, and a few more things.

"Okay Esme where is the meeting being held at?" I asked. "At Rose's little house." she informed me. I went around to everybody saying goodbye since it was my turn to patrol I was by myself tonight. Everybody else was busy and I enjoyed running by my self when I finally got to Nahuel to say goodbye nothing prepared me for what I was going to see. I opened the door and there is Nahuel hair wet no shirt and only a pair of black boxers. Thank god I didn't knock!

"Leah… hi." he whispered.

"Nahuel, I was just going to tell you that.." I couldn't help myself I wrapped my legs around his and made out with him. He held me tight against his body. And oh my lord! Was his penis big, I could feel it… and I enjoyed feeling it.

"Nahuel." I moaned he was about to take of my shirt when a wolf howled signaling that my turn for patrol is up. I try and get out of his grip but I cant. He's stronger then me. And I liked the feeling of him not wanting to let me go.

"Nahuel, I have patrol. I need to leave on patrol." I told him, I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Let someone else do it." he whispered in my ear. oh how I wished it wasn't my turn.

"I cant it's only me." I tell him and get out of the bed and run outside and phase.

_Did you have fun? _Embry asked.

_Get out before I tell Jacob. _

_God Leah at least keep your thoughts under control. _he yelled and I felt simmer signaling that he is gone.

I was running the whole perimeter when I caught a scent I didn't know I ran over to the scent and I saw a vampire with black hair and crystal blue eyes. Wait blue eyes? This isn't right.

"Just who I was looking for. The only girl that is a shape shifter. That is what they call you right?" He asked. "We are going to have some fun you and me." he whispered. " Oh, and howl and I will kill you." he told me.

He circled around me looking at me. You are pretty very pretty I wonder what will happen if I maybe pet you?" he said his voice sent shivers of fear down my spine. As he petted me I let out a whimper. I need help and fast.

"You are amazing! Imagine what kind of children we can have? Me a half vampire and you a female shape shifter! Oh the joy! Now, I want you to turn back into a human please." he said. "Oh come on change back! I know you can. What did that guy tell me? If I beat you, you would turn back? Correct. I think yes!" he sneered

I tried to run away but he grabbed my tail. "Now Now Miss I need you to come back!" he whispered punching me in my rib I gave out a yelp. "NO! shh…. Shh.. Little missy I need you to shut up so I can make you change into a human."

I again tried to run away only to be talked by him for a half vampire he was strong. He punch the side of me and ripped my fur. I couldn't change for this man I just couldn't. He threw me at a tree. Oh god please make it stop! Once again he was at it. I felt myself giving up. And then I felt it a shimmer.

_Leah? LEAH! Where are you? I need you to tell me_

_Jacob, tell Nahuel I love him. _

And then I gave up and transformed into a human only to receive a laugh.

"Thank you, now to have a little fun." He told me and I blacked out.

Jacob's PoV 

"Nah man something isn't right." Embry told me. We were hiding so we can pull our once a week prank on Leah. We would hide in the trees and jump out at her. It was way past the time she was suppose to come at.

"You don't think she stopped to do a quickie with Nahuel? Do you?" I asked.

"Nah man Leah isn't like that! She is responsible!" he told me.

I transformed and what I saw shocked me. Leah was being beaten by this vampire! What the fuck?

_Oh god make it stop! _

_Leah? LEAH? Where are you? Tell me where you are! _

_Jacob, tell Nahuel I love him. _

_And I felt her transform! I transformed back to a human. _

"_Leah!" I yelled out. And started running to the house. _

"_Jacob? Jacob whats wrong?" Nessie asked me. _

"_LEAH!" Nahuel ran down. _

"_What is wrong! Jacob what is wrong with Leah? Nahuel asked. _

"_A vampire. A vampire is beating Leah up! He wants to have children with her." I managed to get out. _

'_Nahuel don't make any rash des-" Bella tried stopping him but he ran outside. _

* * *

><p><em>I'll try an update soon! Please review!<em>

_XOXO Tennytiney_


	7. Attacked

Disclaimer I own nothing. 

Attacked 

Nahuel's PoV 

Lost. That is what I felt like because the girl ,that took my heart with one look, is gone. I stared at the pack while they tried so hard to figure out where this vampire might take Leah.

"South America" Alex, a new wolf that emerged while the Voutri came, suggested.

"Shut the hell, what kind of suggestion is that?" Rose yelled at Alex, he looked like he was going to die right there.

"I know someone who might now." I finally spoke for the first time that night.

"Who? Why didn't you speak sooner?" Jacob demanded to know. "My sister. She's a secret tracker no one is suppose to know because we don't want the word to spread so please don't tell anyone for I fear the safety of my sister." I informed them

"Call her now." Rose commanded.

I walked into my room and picked up the house phone that they had. Waiting for my sister Martha to answer.

"Hey Nahuel." she finally picked up. "Martha, I need your help." I told her. " What? You need my help? Why are you hurt?" she asked frantically "The girl of my dreamed is kidnapped and we need your help."

"We? Who is we what if they find out. I could be taken away from my home. Damn it Nahuel! What is going through your head! Where are you?" She asked me her voice clearly saying that she is angry with me.

"Forks." I told her and hung up on her. I walked out of the house that once had laughter in it and joy spread throughout the house. I ran to a random clearing that was by the house and sat down and cried. I haven't cried for years. I felt as if I am barely holding onto my own life. I swore that once I had that girl in my arms I will never allow her to leave. She is mine she is to always belong to me. I will not give up looking for her because honestly I cant think of my life without her.

Leah's PoV

"Get up dog. You have to take a shower." I feared that voice. Why'd it come back? Why couldn't it go away? Why did I get chosen for this? I got up and realized the intense pain between my legs.

_I was raped. _

"Haha, you finally realized? Anyways here's a pair of sweats the boss wants to actually have a conversation with you so look presentable, whore." she left after that.

I got up went toward the shower. I rinsed the myself and scrub until my skin was red. All I wanted to do was cry. Never in my life did I believe that I would get raped I'm a wolf god damn it. I wasn't going to cry fuck these sick fucks they wont see my cry. I found a brush under the sink and brushed out my hair I pulled on the black sweats and realized that on the back of the sweatshirt it said "DON'T TOUCH" in big capital letter. What the fuck? I walked to the door and opened it. And there she was this girl that was at least 6 feet was standing in this tight dress with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Even for a vampire she looked like shit.

"Oh here is the whore now. Lets go." she said as she walked in front of me. Don't the realize I'm a fucking wolf and can beat the shit out of them? I could but I wasn't that stupid from the smell of this house I could tell that there were multiple vampires.

She opened that door and I was meet with a beautiful living area honestly I was thinking that it will be black and red all over. There were three big couches making a square around the 60 inch TV. The main color was green with hint of beige.

"Sit." The bitch told me.

A man walked in and once he lifted his eyes, I realized he was the reason why I was here.

"Hey She-wolf." he said with no hint of emotion.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Oh god don't start this shit I'm going to tell you who I am. I am the man that raped you. I am the man that took you here and fucked you like you were some fucking rag doll and even though you were a dead lay your pussy made up for it. Anyways back to important matter my name is Jamie. And if I were you I wouldn't transform or whatever you fucking call whenever you turn into a wolf because you are pregnant, you can thank me later." he said.

I couldn't say anything. Why would this fucking happen to me! Was I some kind of fucked up person in my pervious life? I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby. A vampire that raped me. I was in shock. I couldn't come to believe that was possible maybe they are fucking with me.

"Newsflash I cant get pregnant, dumbass." I told him, smirking as I finished.

"Oh no that is where you are the dumbass because if you listen quietly mine and your heartbeats aren't the only ones in the room." he informed me. I listened quietly and noticing that he is right. The best was faint and I could barely hear it but it was there in my stomach.

"How far along am I?" I asked him

"Haven't you checked out your body? You are like two months and you've only been here for like a week at this rate the baby will be born sooner then we would've liked." he said.

"My family is going to find me." I whispered.

"No they aren't. Never will they find my gem. YOU ARE MINE!" he yelled in my face.

A girl pulled me out of seat and sat me in what seemed to be like the kitchen. She threw me an apple. Which I caught with ease and ate it, fast.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. I'm sorry you are here but what master wants is what master gets. What would you like to eat?" she asked me. This girl had blonde hair and a great body. She was around Bella's height and smelled half human.

"Nothing." I replied I don't care if these fuckers kissed my ass I'm done talking to them

"Here. Please take care of the baby. I don't know what would happen to you if you lost it." she whispered knowing god damn well that everyone can hear her. She gave me soup with a coke. I soon found myself having thirds. And then that when I summed the courage to look at my stomach. I should've seen that it wasn't flat when I took the shower I guess I was still in shock. My baby bump was visible now and I place my hand on my stomach trying to tell my baby that I did love him. And I do because this baby is a miracle I know I was raped but its not the baby's fault. I will care for my baby. And then I remembered my other half was somewhere. He probably didn't even notice I was gone.

Nahuel's PoV.

"Are you sure she is here?" I asked Martha

"Shut up you know they can hear you and yes I am." she whispered back. I look behind me giving the Cullens and the wolves the go sign.

They ran into the house which was on a mountain I cant believe I've gone a whole week without seeing Leah. I ran right behind them trying to smell her out.

"Now Now. What do we have here?" a man with blue eyes asked us. "Oh you're her family she's been talking about." he told us. And then he looked right at me. "You little fucker. What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm here to get my fucking girlfriend." I informed this loser.

"Oh you mean the girl I fucked the shit out of while she moaned my name and calling me 'daddy'?" he asked me.

I saw red attacking the man in front of me with so much force I didn't realize I had it in me. I felt something being thrown at me and stopped it in midair and I realized that they threw one of the vampires that was in the house at me. And it crashed onto the floor. I punched the guys nose and threw him into the fire. I then had time to look at everyone else and they didn't have as much luck as I did with my battle. Alice was about to get thrown in the fire if I didn't stop her and placed her on the couch. I then went to beat the shit out of one of the vampires that attacked Alice. The wolves were helping out a lot. Everything was in control so I ran up the stairs trying to smell Leah. And then I smelt her and ran to the last room in the hall. I opened the door and I found her asleep. She slept through the whole thing. I was about to pick her up when I saw that she was pregnant and by the smell of it. It was by the fucker that I threw in the fire. She finally stirred.

"Nahuel? Is this a dream?" she asked me. "No its not." I told her in a cold voice. She then shot up and hugged me. I didn't hug her back.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"You had sex with that monster and you are keeping his baby!" I told her.

"No you don't understand Nah-" and she was cut off by the blue eyed freak.

"You have a horrible aim. Now give me my fucking dog!" he told me. I saw the way he treated her and the puzzle was complete. He raped her.

I ran at him and grabbed him and made sure he burned in front of my eyes. I ran back to Leah and kissed her with all my might.

"I love you." I told her.

_So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed I'd like to see what you think so please review! _

_XOXO _

_Tennytiney. _


	8. The Most Pain

The most pain

Leah's PoV

"You are a slut if you are keeping that baby!" my mother told me in a harsh voice. I've been here for a week and she is already grilling me for keeping my baby. I am now four months pregnant and glowing as many people say it.

"No, mom. I'm not, do you remember what the elders said about me? Saying that I would never imprint since I cant have babies. I've proved them wrong! These babies means the world to me. I cant just flush them out me! Damn it Mom, I don't care if they were caused because I was raped. They still will be my babies whether you like it or not!" I yelled at her and stormed upstairs. I felt the babies kicking me.

We found out a few days ago that I was having twins. I didn't want to know what their genders they would be. I also found out that whatever I was feeling was what they felt too. We were linked. So whenever I wanted to calm them down I thought of the night that Nahuel admitted he loved me. He said it and at first I didn't believe him I actually started hitting him telling that he couldn't fuck with me. Then he grabbed me and kissed me. that's when I knew he meant it.

The sad thing is now I really don't feel comfortable around men. I tense up whenever I see any pack mates or any of the vampire dudes. The only guys I'm okay with are Nahuel, Seth, Jacob, and surprisingly Edward. I went through a faze of not wanting to talk to anyone. So Edward took it upon himself to have a conversation with me. We got really close and I didn't hide as much things in my mind anymore. He knew everything, he thought that I should talk to him about but through my mind so I took the memories that I hid in my mind and let them out. I cried on his shoulder that night. Bella isn't very happy with mine and Edward's friendship but she didn't show it too much.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was about six months when I was really four months with what we know and I've only been pregnant for two weeks. I sighed and pulled my shoulder length hair in a ponytail and pulled on some sweats and went to go take a nap.

"Leah… Leah… Baby I'm here!" Nahuel woke me up trailing kisses along my neck.

"I'm up!" I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Nahuel was upset at first when I told him that I wanted to keep it but then again he didn't really have a say in it. I told him about imprinting and he didn't throw a bitch fit like I thought he would he was actually pretty chilled about. He said that this was the guy upstairs way of letting him know he actually had something to live for.

"Come on I got to show you something." He whispered in my ear. "You don't have to change." he told me. I got up to pee and let my hair down.

I left the house without saying bye to my mom and went into Nahuel's car. I was singing my heart out to Fantasia's "I believe". I loved Nahuel's car he had a BMW 540. It was a small family car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him when the song ended.

"Surprise." he told me. Nahuel's sister Martha went back home after they found me saying that she didn't want to see me. I don't understand why she wouldn't want to see me. But I bet some people are just closed minded when they find stuff out about you. She believe that I am going to tear Nahuel's heart out and step all over it. When I made my announcement that I was keeping my baby to Nahuel she laughed and said that I was planning with the other vampire that I would get pregnant and we can live happily ever after. Some people.

We finally pulled into a driveway that led up to a beautiful blue house. It was two stories from what I could see and the front door was a double door. And the house looked like it belong in the Victorian age but it also looked modern enough.

"Leah's will you move in with me?" Nahuel asked me.

"Yes!" I told him hugging him the best I could without getting my belly in the way.

He gave me a grand tour of the house. The house had six rooms. The kitchen was beautiful, there was an indoor pool which I really don't know why we need it. He showed me each and every room. On the downstairs level there was the kitchen, family room, the indoor pool, two bedrooms, and a formal dinning room. Upstairs there was the master bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom was like the size of my room in my mom's house. The theme for the bedroom and was brown with a little red in it. Then there were the other bedrooms. There also was a bathroom to go with each room upstairs.

"Nahuel.." I whispered. "Why are you showing me a house?" I asked him.

"Leah… the night I said I love you was the night that I was forever bounded to you. Bounded meaning that I will always be there for you. I don't care if these babies aren't mine I will love them like they are mine. I will help you raise them. I will be the father figure in their life." he said his voice growing stronger with every promise he said.

I cried as he held me. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" I finally managed to get out.

"Of course silly, Leah!" he laughed as he told me this.

We spent the night in the house him going to get all the weird cravings I had like, Nutella and dried mangos, watermelon, and steak cooked raw. I am very happy that my children didn't need blood to survive because even though I love them I don't think I would be able to drink blood for them. We slept in the same bed but nothing happened. People told me that I would want sex at any hour of the night but honestly I didn't want it. Sure I wanted a kiss but I really never wanted to have sex. I felt bad for my imprint I could tell that with every kiss his will power was slowly decreasing.

"Rose I really don't want to go shopping I'm tired and my baby needs me rested." I told her.

"Fine but just because I love my little nieces or nephews. So tell me how did he tell you?" she asked me "He didn't ask he showed me the house and I asked if he wanted me to live with him." I explained to her eating my second banana.

"You guys are doing everything backwards I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Its not my fucking choice." I told her with venom dripping from my words.

"Whoa take a damn chill pill, you don't need to get butt hut over every little thing I say." She told me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked her, glaring at her too.

"I'm you fucking daddy, Homie." she told me fighting a smile off her face.

"Oh my god, dude that was good!" I told her laughing my ass off.

"Your mood swings are getting on my nerves!" she told me.

"Then leave." I responded.

"I'll send Edward over here maybe he can soften up your ass." she told me while slamming the door to my house. I would never be able to believe that I have my own house!

"Well believe because this place is the shit." he told me.

"Edward! I've missed you!" I told him.

"Don't hug me I smell." he told me.

"You smell everyday and I am used to it" I informed him.

"No, I smell worst. Renesmee is getting worst she throws up like every hour now." he told me

"Oh.. No. is Nahuel helping you out?" I asked him.

"If it wasn't for him I don't know how we would go through it!" he told me while awkwardly laughing.

"Well that's why my boyfriend is over there and I'm over here." I told him with a slight frown on my face.

"He offered. We didn't force him!" Edward reminded me. "I know its just I need someone to sleep with at night." I told Edward. My voice broke a couple of times.

"Well I'll sleep here tonight." Edward told me. "Let me take a shower and then I'll tuck you in and I'll wait for Nahuel on you couch." he suggested.

"Okay, maybe I'll take a shower too." I whispered. "Okay, see you soon Miss. Wolf." he told me.

I climbed into my shower and scrubbed my hair and body. I stepped out the bathroom and almost slipped trying to walk to get my towel. I dried myself up and put some lotion on and slipped on Nahuel's shit and his sweats on and waited for Edward.

"Sorry it took me so long I was trying to work your shower." he told me. He was in flannel pants and a black tee shirt. "Okay Leah. Calm down so the babies know you are trying to go to sleep." he instructed me.

"Don't go on doctor mode it on me!" I yelled at him.

"Leah I'm trying to get you to sleep." he told me like I was a five year old. If he is going to treat me like a five year old then I sure as hell is going to act like on.

"Eddie! Read me a story, please!" I asked him more like whined to him.

"You want a story little girl?" he asked in his father voice.

"Hell yeah so go." I told him.

_Story: _

_Once upon a time there was this little girl she wanted nothing more but to fit in. She was weird. She was the only girl in the village so of course she would feel weird. No one knew what to do with this girl since there never was one. She thought that all her family members loved her and that her 'brothers' as she called them loved her. But what she didn't know what that they didn't love her. They only wanted her to stay there because they loved to see her suffer. _

"Edward where are you going with this story?" I asked him.

"Shut up Leah or you will miss the best part."

_Back to the Story: _

_Finally after many years with the all boy village the girl decided to go and move to an all girl village but there was never one that she liked so she decided to move to a boys and girl village she was sad that she didn't belong on this one ether. She killed herself. _

"The end goodnight. Sweet dreams" he told me.

"Get the fuck out of my house Edward! I fucking hate you!" I yelled him.

"You think you have it bad? My daughter might be dying and my wife is blaming it on me! What have I don't to deserve this?" he told me.

"Edward I want you the fuck out of my house. I don't even know why I trusted you! You are a pansy that needs to go have sex so that he wont have a dick up his ass all the time, oppss maybe you do like that dick up or ass!" I yelled him slightly shaking.

He grabbed me, roughly, and said; "Are you going to apologize?" he asked me. I couldn't take it anymore the smell the anger. Everything was making me want to shift so I could defend myself against Edward. So I did I shifted and it hurt like fucking hell.

"Leah!" Edward yelled at me and all I could do was stare back him because honestly I couldn't move because eye felt like my stomach was going to fall out.

"Leah I am so sorry I don't know what came over me. I've been having a lot of stress lately." he told me. That was no excise like who the fuck did he think he is.

"Leah stop shutting me out!" he yelled at me. Hmm I wasn't shutting him out, what did he mean. I heard the door open and .5 seconds later the door was opened.

_I need reviews!_

_XOXOXO_

_Tennytiney _


	9. Nessie

Nessie

Nahuel's PoV

"Leah?" I asked while I stared at the silver wolf in front of me. "What happened?" I asked Edward

"We were fighting and I said some things that I didn't mean and I gues-" I cut him off charging at him who did he think he was? He was hurting our babies, I am here helping out his daughter and then he decides to hurt my children that were growing in my girlfriend's belly. I growled at him and was about to pounce when I heard a howl. I stared at my Leah and there she was lying on the floor curled up.

"Nahuel, the babies feel what Leah is feeling, that means they are beating her stomach up she cant take the pain we need to do something!" Edward yelled at my but I couldn't bring myself to move, my kids were in danger yet I couldn't bring myself to move. Edward ran to Leah and tried to pick her up but she growled at him so he backed away he pulled out his phone and the only thing I heard was that he need Carlisle over here.

" Leah.. Don't shut me out I need you to tell me how you are feeling." Edward commanded Leah. And then he was on floor in what I assumed was in pain. "Leah! Stop what are you doing!" Edward gasped out. And he stood up and looked at me.

"Nahuel I don't know how she is dealing with the pain! I cant take it all I heard was Leah telling herself to breath in and out."

"What the fuck am I suppose to do? This is all your fault! If I loose my children because of you I swear you will wish you were never fucking turned into a vampire." I hissed at me.

Finally Carlisle opened the door and rushed to Leah. I stared at him as he gently applied pressure to Leah's stomach, she whimpered. Carlisle was staring at Leah's stomach and I can see him trying to see what has happened to my babies.

"Carlisle what is wrong with Leah and my kids?" I asked him. As soon as I said that the kicking stopped.

"Nahuel keep calling the babies your kids in a calm voice." Carlisle told me.

So I did I told them how I couldn't wait to see what they looked like and how I loved them, I never brought up that I wasn't their real dad but that can wait another day. I saw Leah relax in her wolf form. Carlisle told me that I put the babies to sleep and I asked him if Leah can return to her normal form.

"Nahuel, I'm afraid that if Leah changes back that something bad will happen." Carlisle told me.

"How would she deliver our babies?" I asked them. "Well maybe if you talk to her while she is changing that the babies will calm down and not freak out." Carlisle told me. "But let her sleep before she changes again so that the babies get some sleep." He told me.

I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't I was worried for my girlfriend and children I laid on the floor while Leah slept I focused on her steady breath in and out but I couldn't go to sleep. I got up and walked around. In all my years I never thought I would have a girlfriend just because I have never taken a liking to any girls… sure I messed with them, every man has needs, but that didn't mean I stayed with them. I glanced at Leah and smiled. This girl right here owned my heart I loved her and she loved me. Sure these children weren't mine but I love them like they were. I gave Leah a kiss on her furry head and headed out. I was hungry as hell and I needed to satisfy my needs. I calmed down and tired to listen for an animal nearby I heard a bobcat drinking from a stream and ran towards him. He heard me because his ears stood up tall but he didn't mind me being next to him… I guess he wanted to die, and me being the perfect gentlemen will help him out with that wish.

I returned to find Leah in her human for still pregnant thank god, but she was naked so I went to her side of the closet and grabbed sweats and one of my tee shirts. I dressed her and placed her in the bed. I knew she needed to rest so I went to the Cullen's house to talk to Edward and Carlisle.

I walked up to the beautiful house and knocked I heard a come in and walked inside. It was total chaos. Emmett was cleaning up a lot of blood and Rose was standing in the corner dry heaving.. Which I thought full vampires couldn't do. Alice was no where to be seen, so I assumed that Jasper was with her. that's when I heard a shrill scream from Neisse's room. I ran up and I found Bella standing outside of the room with her head between her knees.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, my voice filled with concern.

"Nahuel! We need your help they don't know what's wrong she's throwing up everywhere." Bella sobbed to me, without the tears of course.

"Bella I need you to tell me what happened." I told her.

"Well we were all hanging out in the living room and Nessie was drinking human blood like you told us to feed her. And then Jacob came in and she got this look in her eyes and charged at him, he didn't know what to do so he allowed her to bite him. Jasper and Alice went to go help him out. And Emmett is cleaning up the blood because she dropped to the floor and threw it all up. Now she wont let anyone touch her and is screaming bloody Mary. What's wrong?" she asked me her voice surprisingly calm.

I walked into the room and saw Edward in the chair next to her bed and Esme was sitting next to Edward. I went to go next to Nessie. But she didn't let me get close to her. Her eyes were red and her hair looked beyond dead and was sticking to her face. She was tied down to the bed. And the covers weren't on her. I knew exactly what was happening to her.

"Esme, please go watch Leah and I'll take over from here." I told her and she ran out of the room. I didn't even say hi to Edward.

"Nessie, I need you to calm down, what you did to Jake was on accident. don't blame yourself." I told her while I walked into the bathroom. I found the sleeping pills that I stashed under the sink and I washed my hands. I walked over to Nessie and laid my hand on her and she looked like she was about to rip my hand off. I opened her mouth and shoved the pills down her throat.

"What are you doing? You are hurting her!" Edward yelled at me

"I'm helping her out now get the fuck out of the room."

"You cant talk to me that is my daughter you are dealing with!" Bella walked in and didn't even look at Nessie and dragged Edward out of the room. With them out of the room I can actually start on the procedure.

I noticed she was already in a hospital gown and I thanked Bella for actually listening to me. Finally when she fells asleep I opened her mouth and grabbed the lump that was right by her molars and twisted it until it came out, I then did that to the other side and injected morphine into her bloodstream. I then grabbed her wrist and cut her to get out of the blood that was turning her into a full vampire and I sucked it all out, it tasted beyond gross. I then grabbed a syringe and went to extract the venom that was developing in her vampire teeth. After that was all done I was dirty with her blood and so was her nightstand. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the cleaning supplies that I told them to put under the sink and cleaned everything. I went into her closet and took out the clothes that I put in there a week ago. I then made her take more sleeping pills and went to go get Bella.

"Bella I need you to go in there and replace everything that had blood in there I need you tell Jacob to not be with Nessie for at least a few days."

"Nahuel, I will never be able to show you my gratitude. Thank you for saying out daughter." she told me.

"Your welcome Bella. It happened way sooner then I thought it would now you are going to see changes in her, she's going to go through puberty at a fast pace. She's going to gain weight one night and then lose it the other. I don't know how long her periods are going to last because I've never dealt with a woman hybrid. And make sure to feed her food not blood. She is going to act like a crystal meth addict quitting for the first time. You must not cave and give her what she wants." I told her.

Se hugged me and told me to go to Leah. And that's what I did. I ran to my love.

Neisse's PoV

The pain I felt was horrible I felt like I was bursting from the inside out. I didn't mean to attack Jacob but his blood was calling my name, I couldn't talk I felt like I was being possessed. When Nahuel was trying to help me I fought so hard to allow him to help me. And now that I was getting up I felt different. I noticed that I had boobs and I gained ten pounds. I also noticed that my hair looked healthy again and it was longer. I got up and noticed I grew 5 inches. I went to my full length mirror and gasped. I looked like I was 17 years old. And my eyes weren't brown anymore they were green that faded into grey. Eww creepy. I got up to change but I noticed I didn't have any clothes that would fit me.

"Mom?" I tired calling out and that's when I heard it, my hearing got way better.

"You did what?" I heard my mother yell.

"I made Leah change into a wolf." my father replied, but Leah is pregnant did she loose her babies?

"You are the stupidest guy I know! What the fuck were you thinking! What if she lost those babies, you are not a good friend to her." my mother screamed at him…. Did they know I was awake?

"You cant talk to me like I'm your daughter. I'm the man in the relationship so what if I made a mistake! Its only one Bella! How many have you made? What about the time where you kissed Jacob, you know that really hurt me but I loved you enough to get over it. What about the time that you let Jacob see you naked and you knew he was watching did you even think to block your thoughts?" my father yelled back at her.

"This isn't about me" my mother whispered.

"Haha, its never about you Isabella because you are so damn perfect… You know if you were a good mother you would've never let your future son in law see you naked."

"Shut up Edward. What about the time Tanya grabbed your dick under the table at your daughter's third birthday! Do you remember? Because I sure do because she told me after the party that you allowed her too!" my mother yelled back at him. This was the first time that I heard them fight and I felt like crying but I couldn't make a sound not right now.

" Stop getting so mad, you don't even like Leah. You always say that she's so lucky that she doesn't have a daughter that you always have to be there for. I'm sorry that I fucked you when you wanted it!"

"Stop reading my thoughts…"

"Do remember when you told me you wished Leah didn't get pregnant? And that she was a slut because she was keeping those kids? Do you remember when you had our daughter watch me and Leah hang out so she can report back to you? I guess not." my father said as he slammed the door.

I sat on my bed and let out all my tears that I kept in, my perfect parents weren't perfect. And Jacob my shinning armor, my prince charming… wasn't who I thought he was. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed as much clothes as I could into my backpack.

"Ness!" I heard my mom call me. I grabbed the money that was under my bed and grabbed my spray for the bathroom. I quickly sprayed the bathroom and ran out and sprayed it behind me to block my sent. And I ran… I was free for the first time and I liked it but I knew who I had to talk to. I had to talk to my confident but I don't know where she is.

XOXO. REVIEW. Did you like the Nessie part?


End file.
